The Path That's Taken
by EmeraldTigerReign
Summary: The War is over, and despite winning, Harry and his his Family need to get away. To many memories. So they left. But where Harry goes, Trouble follows. And despite being in another War, will Harry find Love in two men just as Destiny ridden as himself?
1. Prologue

**The Path That's Taken**

By: EmeraldTigerReign

**Pairings: Dean/Harry/Wyatt**

** Sam/Lavender**

** Chris/Hermione**

** Neville/Luna**

_**Summary: **_The war is over. But, not without consequences. Harry is 19 and has been dealt a life most 80 year olds have never wanted to dream of having. He's faced torture, betrayal, Battle's won, Battle's lost, even death. He's conquered it all without complaint. Despite it all, he's still the same sweet Harry, just with less... innocence and humanity. Harry found out in his sixth year he's a Dark Earth Valkyrie. As for his innocence, in the dark of the night, the memories, the nightmares, are often more than he can stand. His friends are all worried about him, especially Mione. She's his sister in all but blood, and she knows the signs. With her vast knowledge, she knows that if she wants to keep he Harry, Her Brother, she had to find a way to help him heal. So, she does what she does best, she comes up with a plan. With the help of: Neville, Luna and Lavender, the only three people she and Harry trust with their lives. The result? A road trip vacation, and if needed a permanent move, away form the memories. She knows its time to make new ones. It will be just the five of them. All across America. Stopping when they want to, just driving their woes away until nothing but their friendship remains. Until they find themselves again. But, we all know Harry. Where Harry Potter goes, Trouble is going to follow. It's Harry's Law after-all and if it can go wrong around Harry, it will. But maybe, just maybe, after he fights this one last apocalyptic battle, he can find Love and Forever in the arms of two men just as Destiny ridden as himself.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know!

Yes, its my new story and I have more chapters written so I just want to know if y'all will be interested.

Either way Thanks so much!

=]=]


	2. Chapter 1 Legends: Luna

**The Path That's Taken**

By: EmeraldTigerReign

Chapter 1

A scream pierced the night in a lonely and cold street in London. It was oddly fitting in this particular neighborhood though, and if searched for, no one would find the source. You see, Number 12 Grimmauld Place is invisible to all but 5 people. The 5 people currently inhabiting it.

It was once a dark and foreboding home to the Black family, and then after the death of a majority of said family, it became the dark and foreboding headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix during the second half of what is being called the Lightning War.

Now, it is the home to the victor of the War and his four closest confidants, The New Marauders, and those he would trust with his very life. They were the Legends of the Great War.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O  
Luna Lovegood. War Time Unspeakable number 5. Aurora to her and the Marauders. The name was given to her because of her Animagus form. She takes the form of a Gamayun, known as the prophetic bird from Slavic lore. It fits, as they came to know, because Luna was their Seer. The word Aurora means first light of day, given for her flight capabilities in the sky and her constant need to be up at dawn, she also has the ability to bring light in the darkest of times.

Luna was the female of the 'defense' side of their group. Strong-willed in nature, she has the ability to keep up a shield around her friends and herself the longest of all the Marauders, as long as none of the 'Unforgivable Curses' were used. The only Ravenclaw of the group, she and Hermione bonded over their love of research.

When Harry broke off from the Order she was the third person to side with Harry. She didn't hesitate and she never regretted her choice. Even when they had to run, even when she lost her father to Death Eaters. Harry was her first real friend. When the Order refused to give Harry and his friends training, and the Marauders decided to get the training themselves. So they left to study on their own, she was the one to suggest they trained not only with magic, but also with muggle means.

She was the best with the Bow and Arrow. She could fire Arrows in a rapid fire formation, faster than most could blink. She also had the best aim. To this day she has missed only once and that was her first time with the weapon.

She looses her 'loony' exterior around the people she trusts, but that, in the Wizarding World, is just five of them. As stated before she and Hermione are the research sides of the team, and surprisingly are as close as sisters. In fact, she considers Hermione the older sister she has always wanted but could never have. Her and Lavender are best friends. Ever since the 'Parvati incident' Lavender had been distant to all (granted, this was before she became a Marauder) but her and Luna, would sit outside by the lake and just watch the water or sometimes the Giant Squid. Lavender understood Luna even before the Marauders became as close as they are.

Harry was her first friend. He was the one that accept all sides of her. The 'Loony' side the Luna side, as well as Aurora when in battle. Something that she is forever grateful to.

As for Neville. Neville is the Love of her Life. War can make you grow up so fast, and so hard. She willingly did, knowing that she lose her innocences and a part of her. Neville was right there next to her. He never left her and was her best friend. The one that would never judge her for any reason. He was her rock and she knew that he would never leave her behind. She trusts him completely. He was her Mate and someone that matched her magic in all ways. She knew that she would be with him for the rest of her life. Would there be rocky parts? Of course. They still fought and disagreed but she knew they would always work it out. They were meant to be.

She was Luna Lovegood. A Legend to the Wizarding world. Aurora to the Marauders, she was their Conductor.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Authors Note!**

**Hey y'all! Sorry! But I've the week from Hell. Literally. Sad. But I'm back. Let me know what you think, please? Or just read, I'm not picky LOL!**

**Just so you know the next few chapters are just introducing you to the Marauders and what their like, what their training was like, and the friendship. Just some introduction =]!**

**So let me know!**

**Thanks!**

**EmeraldTiger**


	3. Chapter 2 Legends: Neville

**The Path That's Taken**

By: EmeraldTigerReign

Chapter 2- Legends: Neville

Neville Frank Longbottom. Wartime Unspeakable Number 4. Known as Prime to himself and the Marauders. Hes known as Prime because of his Animagus form. He is a Grizzly Bear, the first and most loyal of the bears. To those he considers family anyway. He is known to become fierce to any and all that dare to threaten any of the Marauders.

He is, by far, the most loyal and 'Sturdy' of their little group. He is and will always be their rock.

He is the male side of the Defense side of the family. He is just a shy less powerful than Harry and by far the Second most powerful wizard in the world.

He is the second person that sided with Harry when the split happened between them and the Order. They had tried to recruit him, to spy on Harry of all things. And when he refused he went to speak to Harry about it, he learned if the true extent of their betrayal. He never looked back. Even when his Grams died. Death Eater had attacked the Manor, but he knew she would be proud of him, she had always been.

His parents were still in St. Mungo's and he visited when he could. Even when they were on the run, before and during the War, he would sneak in when the opportunity presented itself. He truly felt that there was no cure for them, but he would never give up.

So even though he lost a few things, he gained so much more. He gained three Best Friends. The ones that loved him for himself, his shy and steady self.

Harry never gave up on him. He always had confidence that he would grow into the Man that he is today.

Hermione, she always had a kind word to say. She never complained when he asked for help, not once.

Lavender, now, that was a surprise. After she found out what happened to Harry, she showed exactly why the hat put her into Gryffindor. She became on the the most nurturing mother figures of the Family. She took care of them all.

And then there was Luna. The love he felt for the young-in-age-but-old-in-experiences witch was something, he felt, of legends. She quickly became the most important thing in the world to him. She was always there.

So yes, he lost somethings, but he gained everything more, a true-blue Family.

His body had changed as well. With all his training, he was tall, muscular and handsome. Hermione said he was like a Wall, both magically and physically when they sparred. That is why he was so good at the defensive side of things. He was powerful and would die before he let anyone come near his family or through him. He was the perfect Defensive leader.

But no matter how good he became, he knew that Marauders saw him as the Herbology- loving Neville, not as some weapon. That's why he Loved them and would, if needed, die for them.

His weapon of choice was, surprisingly, the sword. He could slash down any of the five when they trained with that particular weapon. He was good at the others, but that weapon was so effective when he fought with it. It just felt so smooth and natural in his hand the instant he picked it up. It was like Gold, and he was something to see when he used it for anything. That's why he is their Swordsman.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

**Hey Guys! Sorry for the Wait. But here it is! And at least it wasn't as big a wait as last time. That always a good thing!**

**Ok, so here's Neville. I really really like Neville as a character. I could never ever see him abandoning Harry. That's why he's Harry Best Guy Friend.**

**Ok. So I've gotten as far as the Marauders leaving London and then I don't know where I want them to go. Should I send them to meet the Halliwells first or the Boys?**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Whichever gets the most votes I'll do!**

**AND PS**

**I don't have a Beta so if anyone knows of one?**

**No matter what **

**Thank you**

**Thank you**

**Thank you**

**for Reading/Voting/Reviewing whichever it is!**

**=]=]**


End file.
